


The Christmas Fic I Posted In January

by cloudtopcruise



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudtopcruise/pseuds/cloudtopcruise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wh— you can't cheat at mistletoe!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Christmas Fic I Posted In January

Snow was falling outside, coating the ground in a fluffy layer, cold and white. Souji wondered if snow was enough to show the Midnight Channel, while at the same time being glad he wouldn't have to worry about whether or not it did come on. The case was over, and once Dojima and Nanako returned, things would finally seem...normal.

There was a knock on the door, and to Souji's surprise (and delight), it was Yosuke. Yosuke, who waltzed on in like he owned the place, demanded some snacks, teased Souji about the dumb Christmas sweater he was wearing (Kanji made it, and it was warm...), made Souji's heart beat faster when he winked at him.

Souji decided to make hot chocolate, and Yosuke rested his chin on his shoulder the whole time. Souji complained that it made it harder to cook, but really, he liked the pressure.

"What's all that you're putting in it?" Yosuke asked, looking suspiciously at the vanilla Souji was pouring into the pot.

"Secret recipe," Souji replied simply.

"Not so secret if I'm watching, partner," Yosuke said.

"Go sit on the couch, then," Souji said.

A short while later, Souji brought the two mugs of hot chocolate into the living room, bringing along a box of cookies as well. Yosuke had stretched out along the couch, only scooting over to make room when Souji tried to sit on his stomach.

Souji glanced at the TV screen, which was playing some show about a superhero. "What are you watching?" he asked.

"Beats me," Yosuke said. He'd started on attacking the cookies, getting crumbs all over himself and the couch.

"Also, why aren't you drinking the hot chocolate I made?" Souji asked, mock pouting.

"Calm down, I'm just waiting for it to cool!" Yosuke said. His gaze left Souji's face, moving towards something else on the ceiling. "Hey, what's that?"

"Hmm?" Souji asked. He looked up...and saw it was mistletoe above them.

It took him a second to remember why it was there. Rise had given it to him one day, and he hung it up there as a joke. He meant to take it down sometime, but it kept slipping his mind. "It's mistletoe," Souji said. "Whoever gets caught under it has to kiss."

"And you put it right there?" Yosuke asked, smirking. "What, you thinking of inviting a girl here? You rascal, you."

Souji laughed good naturedly. "Whoops, you caught me," he said. He watched Yosuke eat for a few more seconds before speaking up again. "Well?"

"Well what?" Yosuke asked.

"Aren't you going to kiss me?" Souji asked. "It's cheating if you don't."

"Wh— you can't _cheat_ at mistletoe!" Yosuke said, his face going red.

"Yeah, you're doing it right now," Souji said. He leaned down, pulling Yosuke's face up the rest of the way, only to lick the crumbs off of Yosuke's cheek.

Souji laughed as Yosuke wiped his cheek with his sleeve. "Agh, that's gross!" he said. "That wasn't even a kiss!"

"Well, now you don't have to worry about cheating," Souji said. Yosuke continued to mumble something about how gross that was, though Souji thought he noticed, at one point, that Yosuke moved closer to Souji's lap.

It got late much faster than expected, and Yosuke seemed reluctant to get up and go. Souji walked to the door with him, because hey, there could be dangerous things in the kitchen. Yosuke only made it halfway out the door before he turned back around. He grabbed the front of Souji's dumb sweater and pulled him in for a kiss. It was quick, and Yosuke was out the door before it occured to Souji to kiss back. Even after Yosuke was out of his range of vision, Souji stood there with a dopey smile on his face.

"You cheated, too," Souji pointed out before school the next day.

Chie and Yukiko looked at them curiously, and Yosuke tried to hide his blush. "...Then we'll have a rematch," he mumbled.

Souji smiled at him. "I'm looking forward to it."


End file.
